This invention relates to a flexible tension member, or sling, having eyes or the like at its opposite ends for attachment to associated parts or loads, and deals more particularly with improvements in the construction of such a sling and in the method for making it.
Ropes, cables and similar tension elements are of ancient origin and are commonly used for hoisting, lowering or suspending loads or as tension bearing parts of various structures or devices. One problem inherent in such members is that of how to attach their ends to the parts or loads with which they are used. A common solution is to provide both ends of a member with eyes, and the eyes may be equipped in turn with end fittings of various different shapes and materials for facilitating the connection of the member to other parts or loads. Such a two-eyed flexible tension member is often referred to as a "sling" and such term is used herein with that meaning.
In prior sling constructions the eyes at the opposite ends of the sling have been made by splicing or other methods which are difficult to perform and which often result in weakened or failure-prone areas. Also, particularly in cases where the sling is used as a construction member, it is often desirable that its length between its two eyes be of a prescribed value within narrow limits, and such accuracy of length is often difficult to obtain with present methods of making slings.
The general object of this invention is, therefore, to provide an improved sling which is easily and readily manufactured at relatively low cost by a simple manufacturing method.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sling of the foregoing character constructed in such a manner that the various strands making up the member bear substantially equal loads throughout the length of the member including the area in the vicinity of the eyes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sling, and related method of manufacture, of the foregoing character whereby a sling may be readily made to have a finished length matching very accurately a prescribed desired length for the sling.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sling of the foregoing character which may be made to have lightweight and high strength properties particularly well adapting it for use as a tension link in aircraft structural applications and the like.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and from the drawings accompanying that description.
Prior art patents which disclose slings or the like material to the present disclosure are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,082,828, 2,142,642, 2,325,261, 3,181,907, 3,222,858, 3,899,206 and 4,043,581.